Her Men
by matsukanishi09
Summary: There were six guys who loved her as family, four who wanted more, two whom she loved back, and one who got her in the end. 5986 and various/Haru.


**This came out after I have watched some movie with a harem on it and I can't help but think that Haru seemed to (unintentionally) have with the Vongola men. In a sense, it isn't all that romantic, but to just put Haru at the center seemed highly approipriate. :D Standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy! :D**

******Her Men**

**I.**_ Lambo_

It was perfectly clear why Lambo wailed-he was born with it. Lambo wailed whenever Reborn beat him to a pulp, Lambo wailed whenever Gokudera would snatch his part of the food, Lambo wailed whenever none of his attacks would make a dent on Hibari and Lambo wailed whenever Bianchi called him Romeo and gave him a taste of her poison cooking.

In short, Lambo wailed every _single _**_time_**.

That was why, when Lambo wailed one night while entering the base, no one seemed to care. Gokudera continued smoking his cigarette, Hibari continued stroking Hibird, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei continued playing cards, and Reborn continued sleeping.

But this time, it was different.

"H-Haru-" Lambo sniffed and wailed once more, snot dripping out of his five-year-old nose.

The base was empty in a matter of seconds. Lambo was crying and his answers to Gokudera's shouted questions were mixed with sniffs and sobs, but it was only a matter of time until they learned that Haru was at the hospital, suffering from hypothermia after saving a drowning Lambo by the river.

"M-Make Haru better, B-Bakadera!" Lambo was crying while perched on Gokudera's shoulder. "L-Lambo-san loves H-Haru!"

"I know," Gokudera threw his cigarette and entered the hospital, "now shut the fuck up and wipe that snot off of your face, you annoying cow."

**II.** _Dr. Shamal_

Everyone in the famiglia knew of Dr. Shamal's fetish for girls. They knew of how much of a pervert he was, kissing left and right, groping up and down and neglecting boys front and back.

It was protocol for every girl who knew him to run away, hide behind the men of the Vongola or simply punch him in the gut. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of his kissing frenzy and all of them knew that.

"Hahi! Dr. Shamal!" But apparently, not everyone followed the protocol.

"Ahh! Haru-chan! Give the old man a kiss!" Shamal made some smooching sounds while puckering his lips, all the while moving to the girl by the door.

"Quit joking, Dr. Shamal," Haru laughed and handed him a box instead, "Haru brought you some cake."

"Cake?" The doctor opened the box, forgetting his fetish for a brief moment. "But I want a kiss, Haru-chan!"

Haru merely laughed and told him that the cake was an apology for punching him three days ago, after he had blatantly tried to pry the string off of her bikini top. She told him that she knew that it was an accident, even if Gokudera and Hibari decided to rip the doctor's bones to pieces. The cake was the least thing that she could do and she blushed when she confessed that she just bought it from the pastry store two blocks away.

"But, if Dr. Shamal really wanted a kiss, I could do that!" She smiled at him and blushed, "But not on the lips! Haru is saving that for Tsuna-san!"

Shamal merely smiled and placed the box on the bed. He stroked Haru's head like what a father does to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead, earning a dazzling smile from the brunette. He told her to run along before he changed his mind.

**III.** _Yamamoto_

Some people call him dense, especially Tsuna. After all, during the earlier years with the Vongola, Yamamoto hardly recognized Reborn while in his stupid costumes and he thought of him and Lambo as Tsuna's younger brothers, the family being a make-believe story the little ones came up with.

But really, if he were dense, Haru was none the wiser.

"Baseball is about speed, not entirely technique." Yamamoto circled her form. "Relax and picture where you want the ball to land—"

"Haru wants it to land on Ahodera's face." Yamamoto laughed while Haru gripped the ball tight, her eyes blazing in anger.

"What did Gokudera do to you, hmm?" Haru merely snorted and mumbled some rude comments, the ball clearly tucked within her small fists.

Yamamoto sighed and went to her, his hands resting on her shoulder and hands. He felt her stiffen and he whispered for her to relax, asking her to forget Gokudera and listen to him, _only to him_.

Haru relaxed and Yamamoto began to draw circles on her shoulder, easing the tensions created by the other Vongola member without thought. Yamamoto closed in on her, raising her fist towards eye level, his lips tantalizingly close to her ear. She shivered, he smiled.

"Now, look at the can in front of you," Yamamoto could see her heated cheeks and he encircled his hand around her own. "That's where the ball should be, nowhere else."

"H-Hahi…Haru gets it. The can, the can…not Gokudera-san's head…the can…" Yamamoto smiled and maneuvered her hand backward, making her step towards his chest.

Yamamoto released her from his grip and watched her face scrunch up in concentration. He smiled, seeing her so worked up with baseball really brightened his spirits, even if she only asked him to relieve her anger towards the Storm Guardian.

"Take that, you cruel Octopus Head!" She threw the ball, dented the can and glared as if it really were Gokudera's head.

And then, she looked at him and grinned.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san!" She smiled at him, not paying heed to the shock etched on his face. "Haru isn't angry anymore and that's because of your baseball."

She then walked off, blatantly on the hunt for a silver-haired Mafioso. Yamamoto walked towards the ball then smiled forlornly, mentally cursing himself for trying in the first place.

Because Yamamoto wasn't dense and he knew for sure that Haru wouldn't spare another glance at him. Because if he were dense, he would still think that Haru still loved Tsuna and he would still think that he had a chance.

No, he wasn't dense. But Miura Haru clearly was.

**IV.** _Hibari_

It had been a blur. A total blur and Hibari couldn't see. It was out of control, out of his reach, and he was pissed with himself for not being able to change things…not being able to let this happen.

"W-What happened-Haru, where is she-Dino," He could hear their voices but he couldn't care less. This was his business, only his own. "H-Hibari…"

Dino explained the situation and told everyone of Haru's condition. He didn't leave any details out, seeing that the woman was a part of the family, thus, making this a family affair of sorts. Hibari watched in morbid coldness as Tsuna's face morphed into a myriad of emotions, too complex even for the herbivore himself to handle.

"W-Where is she?" Tsuna asked, his hands shaking, "c-can I see her-"

"No." His voice was the same-cold and quick. "You cannot enter."

"H-Hibari, the Juudaime wants to see her, even the nurses allowed you to enter-" Dino tried to reason him out, but his mind was set. Only he shall attend to her needs.

"I said no." Haru belonged to him, her sacrifice meant that…and he was clever enough not to let another man touch her, even if it was Tsuna. "Try again and I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared, hard.

"What do you mean by that, you piece of shit!" The corridors suddenly fell silent, all eyes on the bleeding teenager shouting like a maniac.

"You're the reason why she's in that fucking bed! You have no fucking right to tell who can see her and who can't, asshole! FUCK YOU! Fuck you and your shitty nonchalance because she never meant anything to you! She's Haru and she's family and if you couldn't see that we're all worried sick here, then go fuck yourself instead of not letting us see her!"

And in his weak state, Gokudera pushed him away from the door and marched in, cursing the nurses who said that he needed tending before he could see Haru. Hibari could see nothing, everything was a blur and before he knew it, Dino was dragging him away from the hospital, telling him that he needed some rest.

Because Gokudera was wrong-Haru meant something. It's just that he was selfish and wanted her for himself.

**V.** _Tsuna_

A few years back, Tsuna would have received two pieces of chocolate for Valentine's Day: one from the girl he loved as a sister, another from the girl he loved as a woman.

A few years back, Tsuna would have thanked the both of them, yet would blush while talking to the latter, complimenting the chocolate and blabbering about something nonsensical which would result into him making a fool of himself.

A few years back, he would tell the former that hers was nice…and that was it.

A few years back, he would have given something to the latter for White Day and would make a pathetic excuse to the former that he forgot about the 13th of March and he would promise to get her something the next year.

A few years back, the former believed him and made chocolates for him once more, and the cycle would repeat again.

But now, Tsuna would only receive a piece of chocolate for Valentine's Day, this one from the girl he once loved as a woman, yet only saw as a friend now.

Now, Tsuna only thanked her, for she was the only one who gave her chocolates. He never complimented the taste, blushed or blabbed like an idiot…because he was busy thinking of someone else.

Now, he would tell that woman how he forgot White Day, all the while hoping that the girl he once loved as a sister would know about his presents for her, not the ones she received from his right-hand man.

Now, he no longer did promises because he knew that he was pathetic at keeping them.

Because the cycle was broken, the tables turned. For Tsuna now loves the girl he once loved as a sister and she doesn't love him like she used to.

**VI.** _Gokudera_

He lighted another cigarette, his bloody hands have finally stopped shaking. It was near December and the air was cold, his cigarette provided him the warmth that he needed.

He knew that he wasn't the only one who loved her. He was irritated with Lambo's clinging, surprised by Dr. Shamal's affection, wistful about Yamamoto's stares, angry with Hibari's possessiveness and sad about the Juudaime's regrets.

Gokudera blew the smoke through his nose. Yes, he was aware of the affection Haru received from the family and yes, he was aware of his own, as well.

The blood in his hands started to chip off, they were easily hardened by the cold. Gokudera watched in boredom as small pieces fell to the ground, brown and ugly, like a scar. It was always silent, after a mission. Sometimes, he missed the times when they were just teenagers who beat others up for pleasure, because during those times, things weren't this serious.

"Fuck!" Gokudera threw the cigar away.

"H-Hahi! Gokudera-san! I-It's cold here!" Gokudera turned to her and let her wrap a blanket around him. "And you're bloody! You should have told Haru that you were-"

Yes, he was aware of the others who loved her. Yes, he knew that he wasn't the only one. But those were beside the point. Because even if there were others, even if he was bloody, cold and smelled of cigarette smoke, she still kissed him back.

She still loved him back.

And that was enough.

"You stink, Bakadera."

"Shut up, stupid woman."

******end**


End file.
